


Memorial Day

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Adventures in our New Digs [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Post Secret Chamber Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the city takes the day to mourn their lost.</p><p> </p><p>This can be read as a standalone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial Day

Today is Memorial Day; the one day on Atlantis when no one works. All teams have been recalled and the gate’s shield has been raised. The city’s shield has been raised as well; it is the only time they leave it on for an entire day when they are not under attack. The city’s systems are active; constantly scanning for threats both within and outside the city. There are no guards posted, no emergency team on standby, although a skeleton medical team mans the infirmary, and the people of Atlantis are always ready for any eventuality should the need arise. 

The atmosphere throughout the city is a sombre one as the city’s inhabitants take the time to mourn everyone they have lost throughout the years that they have been in the Pegasus Galaxy. And for some, they take the time to mourn the people they had lost before; giving themselves that one day in which to wallow in the hurt and sadness.

Everyone sees to their own breakfast and lunch but dinner is a communal thing, everyone getting together to pitch in to prepare the food. It is then that they gather in the mess hall; it’s crowded with all of the city’s inhabitants there but exactly what they need. Since there are not enough tables and chairs for everyone, they've emptied the room of furniture and covered the floor with every mat and carpet to be found on Atlantis and people bring their own pillows or cushions to sit on. 

It is also the only formal part of the day; as Woolsey stands the hall falls silent, which they hold for a moment before he says a few words. This is only the second year of doing this, and the previous year Teyla had been the only other person to speak, but this year John stands. For a moment he glances across the expanse of the room, and then talks about their first few days on Atlantis; their excitement, their joy, their awe, their panic, their fear, their pain, **their resolve**. He finishes by raising his glass and toasts the sacrifices made, the losses incurred, in order for them to be where they are now. And a cheer goes up as everyone toasts with him, conversations all around are no longer of the lost but of the adventures had.

\---

It is a few hours before dawn when they make it back to their apartment, shucking their shoes and jackets as they walk through the door. Rodney stands staring around the room, uncertain of what to do but not yet ready to go to bed. John heads over to their music centre and selects Johnny Cash’s version of Hurt before making his way to Rodney’s side.

Without a word John loops an arm around the Rodney’s lower back, placing Rodney’s right hand on his shoulder and reeling him in as he takes his left in his own right hand. They’ve never done this before, but Rodney moves into him seamlessly. John brings there joined hands to rest on his chest as Rodney’s right hand loops over his shoulder and he rests his right cheek on John’s shoulder. As they sway gently, John’s cheek resting on Rodney’s head, he sings along to the chorus.

_What have I become_  
 _My sweetest friend_  
 _Everyone I know goes away_  
 _In the end_

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit I cried a little while typing this . . . although it could be because I'm currently emotionally compromised. Hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> I have no beta so all errors are my own...


End file.
